LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids
LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids is the second LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu video game, released on July 29, 2014, on the systems Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita. It takes place during the first five episodes of Season 3. LEGO.com Description The highly popular LEGO® Ninjago™ videogame franchise is back with high-kicking action and adventure! LEGO® Ninjago™: Nindroids™ comes to the Nintendo 3DS™ and PlayStation®Vita™ this summer. Based on the first five new episodes of the animated TV series, “LEGO Ninjago Rebooted,” players will battle and defend the New Ninjago City where the Ninjas face a technological threat by the evil Overlord and his robotic army of Nindroids. Using swift combo attacks, unique fighting moves, special weapons and new vehicles, the Ninjas must fight with all their might to save Ninjago. Game features Be a true Spinjitsu Master! Play as your favorite Ninja and battle enemies with combo moves and attacks including punch, kick, jump, throw and Spinjitzu. Use your new Technoblades to hack into computers, solve puzzles and play mini games. Navigate New Ninjago City by playing as giant mechs and shoot enemies with cool vehicles such as Kai Fighter, Ninjacopter, Thunder Raider, Earth Mech and more. Hang out at the Hub in New Ninjago City and partake in a variety of fun activities. Hang out with the characters of Ninjago, use your Gold Bricks to build a special surprise, or prove yourself in Grand Sensei Dareth's Dojo. Play more than 30 action-packed levels and automatically play as multiple characters when reaching certain points. Plot The game follows the same plot as the third season of the animated television series LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. In the game, the player assumes the role of a Spinjitsu Master and is tasked with defending New Ninjago City from the enemy Overlord's evil Nindroid army. When playing an already completed level, the player can choose any character they have, and the rest of the characters will be recent ones you have played as (if the level allows you to switch characters). The game contains new characters and villains, as well as characters from the television show including Nya, Master Garmadon, Samurai X, and P.I.X.A.L. Gameplay The game contains 30 levels consisting of puzzles and battle sequences. Levels Characters NColeZX.png|'Cole ZX' Weaponry: Earth Elemental blade Cost: 500,000|link=Cole NTeacherCole.png|'Cole (Teacher)' Weaponry: Technoblade Cost: 25,000|link=Cole NGoldCole.png|'Cole (Gold)' Weaponry: ? Cost: 30,000,000|link=Cole NGarm.png|'Sensei Garmadon' Weaponry: Bo-Staff Cost: 125,000|link=Garmadon SoRNoImage.png|'Jay' Weaponry: Technoblade Cost: 0|link=Jay NJayZX.png|'Jay ZX' Weaponry: Lightning Elemental blade Cost: 500,000|link=Jay NTeacherJay.png|'Jay (Teacher)' Weaponry: Technoblade Cost: 25,000|link=Jay NJayGold.png|'Jay (Gold)' Weaponry: ? Cost: 30,000,000|link=Jay SoRNoImage.png|'Kai' Weaponry: Technoblade Cost: 0|link=Kai NKaiDX.png|'Kai DX' Weaponry: ? Cost: 50,000|link=Kai NKaiZX.png|'Kai ZX' Weaponry: Fire Elemental blade Cost: 500,000|link=Kai SoRNoImage.png|'Kai (Teacher)' Weaponry: Technoblade Cost: 0 NGoldKai.png|'Kai (Gold)' Weaponry: ? Cost: 30,000,000|link=Kai NPixal.png|'P.I.X.A.L. (Good)' Weaponry: ? Cost: 50,000|link=P.I.X.A.L. NSenseiWu.png|'Sensei Wu' Weaponry: Bo-Staff Cost: 125,000|link=Wu SoRNoImage.png|'Zane' Weaponry: Technoblade Cost: 0|link=Zane NZaneDX.png|'Zane DX' Weaponry: ? Cost: 50,000|link=Zane NZaneZX.png|'Zane ZX' Weaponry: Ice Elemental blade Cost: 500,000|link=Zane NTeacherZane.png|'Zane (Teacher)' Weaponry: Technoblade Cost: 25,000|link=Zane NGoldZane.png|'Zane (Gold)' Weaponry: ? Cost: 30,000,000|link=Zane NKruncha.png|'Kruncha' Weaponry: ? Cost: 35,000|link=Kruncha NRattla.png|'Rattla' Weaponry: ? Cost: 50,000|link=Rattla NNindroid.png|'Nindroid Warrior' Weaponry: Sword and Shield Cost: 35,000|link=Nindroid Warrior NRobot.png|'Robot' Weaponry: ? Cost: 250,000 NSpaceman.png|'Spaceman' Weaponry: Laser gun Cost: 350,000 NSavageA.png|'Savage Male A (Blue)' Weaponry: Bone Cost: 15,000 NSavageB.png|'Savage Male B' Weaponry: ? Cost: 35,000 NFemale.png|'Savage Female' Weaponry: ? Cost: 25,000 NSnike.png|'Snike' Weaponry: ? Cost: 25,000|link=Snike Voice Cast * Roger Craig Smith - Cole * André Sogliuzzo - ** Cyrus Borg ** Master Garmadon * Mick Wingert - Jay * Nolan North - Kai * Karen Strassman - ** Lloyd Garmadon ** P.I.X.A.L. * William Salyers - ** Master Wu ** Pythor * Eliza Schneider - Nya * Marc Thompson - Postman * Christopher Corey Smith - The Overlord * Yuri Lowenthal - Zane Gallery lego ninjago nindroids 04.jpeg Nindroidsposter.PNG Category:Video Games Category:2014 Category:Ninjago Category:Rebooted